


You kiss wow

by Drkaihusky



Series: Kara and the tuxedo [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky





	You kiss wow

Cat groaned. Today was a hazard to her health. Being a powerfull woman in this world where disaster struck all the damn time, it was hard to keep up, even for her. And Carter was at his dad's... She really had a need for someone, anyone, to come home to. But everyone was either afraid of her or only interested in her money and status. Cat knew better than anyone else that she was fucking difficult to be with. She sighed. Another meeting. She got up and made her way to a few floors beneath her office floor. She knew she was late. She was always late. Made her employees aware that they needed her. And god... Cat suddenly reaslised she was thirsty. She groaned. Why did she fire her last assistant two hours ago? Because she had made the servers crash and everything was down for three hours. But she was in terrible need for a drink... Her eyes fell on a vending machine. She could already taste whatever soda was in there. Having to uphold a certain reputation, Cat made sure no one saw. She bought a random drink from the machine and shoved it in her purse. She then rushed towards the door of the boardroom. Of course, someone exited the room as she proceeded to enter. They smashed into one another. Cat lost her balance. Two strong arms caught her. Clear blue eyes hidden behind glasses gave her a mortified look. 'Oh my sparks! Are you ok?' Cat had forgotten how to conversation. She was speachless. This person, this young woman... Well let's say, that tuxedo made her even more super duper yummie to look at. The woman picked up Cat's purse. 'Here you go, I'm so sorry, I have to run, they need me upstairs ASAP. I'm sorry for running in to you, M'lady!' The woman left Cat standing there, flabbergasted.

  
Cat internally groaned. This meeting was such a waste of time. She reached for her can. She frowned and kept searching with her hand. Where did she put the damn thing, her purse wasn't big. She looked inside and froze. The can wasn't in there! Oh no... It must've rolled out... Cat felt really stupid. After the meeting was finally over, she returned to her office. Thirst still prevailled. She entered her office. 'Hey, it's you!' She had heard that voice before... The handsome woman in the tuxedo sat in her ofice on her couch. 'What are you... Doing here? Ok, Cat Grant did not just stutter. Yes she did, she totally did. The woman blinked. 'I'm looking for Cat Grant, I need to deliver something.' Cat raised a confused eybrow. 'Deliver what to me?' The woman stared. 'Oops...' Came out muffled. She gulped. 'Eh, well looking beside this awkward moment,' She grabbed in her jacket's pocket. 'Your son wanted you to have this.' She held out a stone. It was a beautiful amethyst. Cat took it. 'Carter? How? What?' She was confused. 'Young Master Carter and his father are visiting eh, scientifically cool places with my sister. She's a scientist. I was dropping of some equipment and he asked me a favor and-' The woman stopped rambling. Cat found it cute, which was unusual, usually she hayed rambling. 'I live here.' She mumbled. Cat looked at those eyes again. Cat sighed and let her head fall into her hands. 'I know now is not the time and all, but I really wanna kiss you...' Cat froze and looked at the woman. What??? 'Like now and stuff... If that is ok? I mean... You are wow.' Cat didn't answer, she just stared. The other woman visibly grew uncomfortable. Cat set the stone down on the coffeetable. She stepped toward the tuxedo-wearing woman. She grabbed her face softly. 'You are a weirdo...' She muttered before kissing her. Cat felt her tensing up in surprise. The kiss was sweet and tender. They broke apart after a while. 'You kiss wow.' Cat said. The woman blinked, but then she got this big radiant smile.

 

They cuddled on the sofa. Kara suddenly snorted. 'What?' Cat asked. 'I... Remember our first kiss?' Cat blinked. Kara grinned at her. 'Weirdo...' Cat mumbled. Kara brought her face closer. 'But you think I kiss wow.' And she did.


End file.
